metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Venice (Metro Last Light Level)
Venice is the sixteenth level in Metro: Last Light. Overview Artyom, having just been saved by a local fisherman, arrives at Venice and sets out to find Pavel. Level Pavel from Chronicles Pack describes situation after this mission from Pavel's eyes. Diary Entries 22. Follow the station master, who talks to you after you get off the boat; he will walk back to his desk. The note is just to the left of his desk. 23. In the bottom floor of the strip club, it is on top of the tank. Moral Points Gain: *Give a bullet to a beggar near the market alley where two men are trying to push a pig in a crate onto a boat. *Almost immediately next to the previous beggar is another beggar who, once you give him a bullet, will play on his guitar for you. *Give a bullet to a Third beggar near the market, this one in the alley where two children are drawing on the wall. *Buy and drink the bartender's special, "The Bullet." *If you drink a few more you'll blackout. When you come back the bar will be wrecked and the bartender will be pissed, if you pay him 100 MGR for the damage you'll get a moral point. *Pay 10 MGR to use the shooting range. Shoot five rats in the time limit and you will be rewarded with MGRs, also you can progress to the next challenge. If you cannot do it fast enough, use aiming optics or laser sight to make aiming faster. *There is a child being comforted by his mother since he lost his teddy bear. If Artyom completes all the challenges at the nearby shooting gallery, he will be awarded said teddy bear. Return it to the crying child to receive the moral point. *Complete the level without killing any bandits in the storage. Lose: *Taking the 20 MGR located on-board the boat of a sleeping fisherman. The boat is on the left corner of the dock. The Military Grade Rounds are accessible without actually stepping onto the boat and waking the tired fisherman, but the moral point is lost either way. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia * In the first dock area when you arrived, there is a girl and her father fishing, if you look ahead the area he fishes, there is a man on a boat fishing. If you wait long enough, you will see him pulled into the water. * When drinking at the bar, the woman to your right is getting prettier with each drink. From older looking mature woman to the red haired girl. After a brief wake up from drunk blackout she is laying on the floor next to Artyom with a content face expression, but with her original, mature, look. * In the stripper's room, there is a hookah pipe that Artyom can smoke from. Doing so will cause the screen to blur and turn psychedelic colours, while Artyom coughs and laughs. If you do this three times, Artyom will pass out and wake up down by the river. If you return to the stripper's room, the pipe has gone. * Artyom can spend MGRs for the "service" provided by the stripper. * If you pause the game inside the brothel, you can hear unmistakable female voices in the background... * Inside the storage area, where you encounter the gangsters, there will be three of them around an oil drum fire. One is telling the others a story about a past experience he had. This is the same story you hear at the bar in Polis, at the first table on the right. It can be assumed that these are the same people as well, although the third's identity is unknown. Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels